Stuck in Another Universe
by lostiesgirl
Summary: It's the same old story, isn't it? Whovian from our world, ends up in a different one, meets the Doctor, becomes a companion, has fun saving the universe, same old' same ol? Meet Faith Harrington. She's kind, brave, a survivor, an unwilling Extrauniversal time traveler, and afraid. Afraid of never returning home, of forgetting, of him.
1. Musically coping

Welcome Ladles and Gentle Spoons, those who have transitioned into different utensils, and those who don't identify as any kind of food eating tool, to Stuck in Another Universe.

It might be a bit long, and the rest of the chapters I'm writing will might be more or less the same length, so bear with me if you don't mind some long chapters, a few Doctors here and there and a few arcs spread around.

Slight warning, just a barest hint of dissociation with reality. And sexual references, for those who are not incline for that sort of thing. Granted, there are few of them, so skip them if you have to.

Also, for those that are having a bit of deja vu at this story, read the notes downstairs as to why I've revised it.

* * *

"When I hear music, I fear no danger. I am invulnerable, I see no foe. I am related to the earliest times, and to the latest ." - Henry David Thoreau

* * *

_"Sometimes a person's life could change in one day. Sometimes even less than that._

_"Sometimes the thing that changes our life, we barely take notice of, until it drops out of the sky._

_"With us inside of it no less."_

That earned a smile from a blonde bridesmaid, one of the few non - related bridesmaid that was able to attend. She tried not to let her tears fall, her mind decided to remember a funny skit from an old variety show from her childhood, that involved one of her favorite singers in a condiment costume, and in the mist of a rap battle with another costumed rival. Her smile faded, in time for the rest of her friend's vows.

"What happened from that day of tragedy, while it did brought pain, it brought me close friends, a couple of survival skills. _You._ You're not my perfect man in shining armor. You're my guy, who I love, who can make a difference through genuine trust and understanding. You're my equal, in spirit and mind. My companion for all of my days." The bride smiled, half in relief, the other in joy.

''Now I ask for the ribbons from the Best Man, and the Woman of Honor," Carmen Lopez, the priestess, and one of the bride's best friends, said, her voice loud enough to be conveyed to the end of the row of lawn chairs, filled with guests.

Faith Harrington looked on as both of her closest friends, Susan Brown and Hugo Reyes, received their ribbons with their significant other's name on it. Despite the confining heat from her flowing sea green dress, from the warm mid March day, she couldn't help her wide grin as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. 'You two, ' She thought. 'The Kate and William of the group. _Wow…_ No, that seems like a good analogy. Not perfect, but meh.'

She threw confetti along with the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, joyful laughter spread throughout the crowd.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith walked toward Susan, who seemed to have an eye on an ice sculpture that is being moved towards the tent/recreation hall for the reception. She had called for her, which caused the blonde bride to turn behind her and hit Faith with her light green veil.

Susan covered her mouth in surprise. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Faith laughed it off. "Are you kidding? No need to apologize, _Fiver_! I was the one behind you." She went to hug her. "So nice that you're a part of the Married Islanders Club now!"

"Seriously?" Susan tried to act serious in her tone, but her playfulness seeped through. "Yeahh…" She nodded, as she spotted a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. "Here's my other half now," Faith cocked her head at her husband, Henry Davis Bloom, who had finished a talk with Lewis, one of the other groomsmen.

"So, Mrs. Reyes, how married life so far?"

Susan had let out a slight giggle at the name 'Mrs. Reyes'. "So far, it seems okay. But I'm not sure about Mrs. Reyes. I mean, its' taken me a while to get used to Brown - but again, it's only been like _ten_ minutes. And technically, it's not official until we go to L.A to get married in the courts, so, I mean - in front of the greater public and.."

"Breathe, Sue, breathe." Faith urged her to calm down. "Worry about it after the honeymoon. As for the name, maybe it's something you talk with the _King_ of the isle." Faith looked over her as she saw Hugo made his way towards them.

Susan grinned at her husband. "Hi there, _cariño_!"

"Hey!" Hugo Reyes said in kind. 'Sorry about running off, I had to check the kitchens if they had the food ready. We're good to go, all we need to do is move all the chairs."

"Let's me help with that," She turned back to Faith and Henry. "Right, so, Elsa and Eliza backed out last minute for the midnight shift, so if you're up to it-"

"Of course!" Faith said, rather quick, for her at least. "Um, yeah, Fiver! We wouldn't mind, right?" Faith gave Henry an pointed look.

"_Nope_, it's fine by me."

Susan raised an eyebrow at them before she left with her husband.

Faith and Henry made their way towards their little yellow one story house, that was right across from the festivities. "Did you buy the extra Tupperware?" Henry half whispered into Faith's ear.

"Damn right I did."

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith, Henry, their friends and most of Susan's siblings crowned around each other as DJ Ella Brown made her way towards the turn table. She waved her hand as if she was a queen greeting her subjects.

"Still can't believe they're competing with one another." Faith had heard Ethan, the only male sibling of the 'Seven', as Faith liked to call them collectively, mostly when Susan was not around and sometimes she included Lewis, as he technically was an honorary member for them. He was conversing with Elena, one of the younger sisters .

"Well, you weren't there during the whole Blue/Orange shabang."

"Yeah, but I've been hearing enough about it that I'm just wondering the why."

"Why of what?"

"The… competitiveness."

"How are y'all doin' tonight?" Ella shouted into her microphone, which caused the unfortunate people who were near to wince. It might not have helped matters that she had affected a Texan accent, that while payed respects to her reunited family, was a strain on her Estuary accent from when she used to live with her adopted family, which resulted in a strange like voice. "As the DJ for this, most special of days, I'm happy to say that the song choices for the night were made, by vote, from everyone over there." She gestured over to Faith's group. "Granted, there was some _hot_ debate about the first song, but, seeing as I'm the DJ right here, I'm settling this right now." The short haired redhead went to put the first song on.

Elyon Brown crossed her fingers together, her body half trembled where she stood.

Faith wasn't particularly worried over the song, she was more than confident that it would be picked.

"You had the story repeated over and over to you, and you're still wondering why?"

Faith felt her mouth curve into a smile, her cheeks rose upward to accommodate it,

With an exaggerated gesture from her hand, Ella started the song.

"_Tonight…_" A soft spoken woman started to sing over the speakers, with an average quality to the copy. "_I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive…_"

"I haven't heard this version of the song before," Elyon turned her back to Faith, surprised and half amazed at the woman's voice. "Who's the cover artist for this?"

"_And the world… I'll turn it inside out, yeah._

_I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now._"

"Oh, I don't really know, listened to it on the radio here once. Took me a while to find it again for a copy, and volía, their first dance as husband and wife." Faith looked on as Susan and Hugo made a few hesitant dance steps out on the dance floor.

"_Don't stop me, cause I'm having a good time, having a good time…_"

"The exact first song they danced to as a fully realized couple. Had to make it memorable." She wondered of the sad smile on the Bob haired blonde collage woman's face, but Faith had also felt happiness in her contribution to make two people, who were very much in love, who she had seen at the very start of them, have their wedding day be special, memorable for years to come.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

"_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here, - in my arms.._"

Faith had filled up the thermos with the Sangria soda, and set it down on an unoccupied chair to find space in her backpack. She turned to Henry, who was also in the middle of storage issues in his cooler, camouflaged by his backpack, for the creamy Angel Hair Pasta. "I kinda wish I didn't ate that cake piece. Never realized _Tres leches_ would taste so… heavenly."

"_Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm._"

Henry stretched his back, and had turned his body in such a way to let out a small 'crack' from his spine. "I think I can see part of the first level from here."

"You're kidding?" Faith squinted to see, that, indeed, there was a level of cake left to be eaten. "No, I shouldn't. Susan and Hugo are gunna want that piece," Her eyes had lit up as she saw part of the banana shaped tub right next to it. "But there is ice cream to spare!" She went toward her own backpack to find the extra Tupperware.

_"Enjoy the silence…_" She felt a phantom touch at the base of her neck, coincided as she remembered the iconic, intertwined arc from a show so Timey wimey. 'Just a few years from now… I'm patient.' Faith thought, a nostalgic smile had appeared for a brief moment on her face. Nostalgic for the days to come. 'Wow… That is confusing.'

"_Well, I have roam about this Earth, with just a suitcase in my hand._

_I've met some bog - eyed joes_

_I've met the blessed, I've met the damned._"

She turned back to Henry, while she waved her plastic red container. "We really need a TARDIS sized bag. At this rate, I'm going have to take some of the stuff back home."

"Faith, are you alright?" Henry asked, more than concerned as he looked into her eyes.

She sighed and turned her head sideways. "Remembering a bit more, it's more …. It's _fine_, I mean, everything I know from before, it's changed, most of it for the better. But… I can't help this nagging feeling that all these changes are going to add up to something big, big thing that…" She trailed off as she had overheard the song and realized that it was one of her picked song choices_._

_So reel me in, my precious girl._

_Come on take me home._

_'Cause my body's tired of travelin'_

_And my heart don't wish to roam!_

_No,no, no._

"So many things become variables. " Faith rubbed the back of her head, her neck ached. 'That's what I get for wanting to dance to that Bachata number. That's probably it. ' She pointed behind her, towards the recreational hall. "Ice cream stuff, I was doing - go to do. Going. So, " She pointed again towards the hall. "Going there." She started to walk away, thankful that she decided to switch her green heels to green flats.

_I have wandered, I have traveled, I have crossed this crowed sphere._

_And I've seen a mass of problems, that I long to disappear._

_Now all I have's this anguished heart, for you have vanished too._

_Oh girl, my girl, my precious girl!_

_Just what is this man to do?_

\- - - - 5 - - 8

_And everybody know the story of David and Goliath but this is bigger than triumph_

_This is for the warrior, this is for you and I_

_This is for euphoria, give me a piece of mind_

_God is recordin' this, won't you look in the sky?_

"So, tell me again why you pick this song from the radio,_ again_?" Carmen asked her husband, Lewis Callahan, while she cleaned their bean- face - covered three year old son.

"Reminded me a bit of Alicia Keys, more in the voice, really. And this intro, really tight." Lewis shrugged, his generalized British accent shone through.

_Tell him you got the behavior of your neighbor_

_Even when stability's never in your favor!_

_Fly with the turbulence, only last a minute_

_Land on your dreams, and recognize you live it!_

'"It_ does_ sound a lot like her," Faith agreed with Lewis while she turned over the wedding invitation over in her hand, her eyes darted towards the date, March 13, 2008. "You recorded it really well."

"Took me a while. Messed up on a few bits, talked over one. I even had to throw one disk away, findin' a blank one to do the job."

"Wow," Barbara Joanna Miller interjected, finishing the last of her drink.

_Walk through the valley of peace, with bare FEET_ (whoa)

_Run through the flames, that's more passion for ME_ (whoa)

_I passed that, this morning just so the world can SEE_ (whoa)

_Got them wolves on me, you watcha me lick 'em clean_

"… I heard that Hugo installed this thing called Internet that helps you in things like recording…" Faith said in jest, unconvinced that he couldn't have found a website to help him record the song.

"Yeah.. But I… was trying to prove a point." Lewis said, as he reached for his wine.

Faith raised an eyebrow, her eyes darted back and forth between Lewis and Carmen's faces. "Right.."

_I know, I know, my pride, my goals,_

_my highs, my lows_

_I know, I know, it's mind control!_

_I know I could prosper, no impostor, prosecute my posture_

_I stand up and I stand by her, what._

"Not of my business." Joanna commented, her gaze focused somewhere on the dance floor. "But.. Kinda an interesting point to prove." She said offhandedly, turning around quickly, to finish off her drink in one gulp. "Dashing off!" She left the table, and bumped into Henry.

"Jo, where's the fire?" He asked, a jovial tone.

"Probably in about ten minutes," The brown haired woman muttered as she left the area.

"What's going on with her?" He asked as he moved closer to Faith.

"Who knows?" Carmen shrugged. "Maybe Bar - Bar's new crush that she kept on talking about. Sara or a Lilly something."

"Alright then," Henry nudged Faith. With one glance at each other, Faith understood.

"Right, it's about time for patrolling, _so_ we'll see you tomorrow!" Faith stood up, and bend down to find her backpack. She waved her hand at David, their little boy, who responded in kind. "Hopefully with less food on our face."

"Be careful Fenry!" Carmen shouted to them, along with their paring name that Carmen long ago coined.

"We're well protected." Henry quipped, which caused Faith to laugh out loud.

"Really, Henry?

_And the night is takin' over, and the moonlight gets exposure_

_And the players have been chosen, and it seems like fate has spoken_

_When it seems your Faith has broken, by the second, losin' focus_

_Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off - unless you move forward_

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith lean her head back on the tree as she relished the feel of natural jungle wood again, despite the soft cushion of her tied blonde hair underneath, her stomach was in the middle of digestion from the leftover _rojo molè_. She rubbed the bronze - forged wedding band in her hand, a frequent action as of late, and turned the invitation card over, if only for something to do during her five minute break, before she had set it down near the ground, assured that she would return it back to her bag. 'Note to self,' she thought. 'Use the special shampoo in the morning ' She had looked upward at the close-to-half moon and felt a sudden sense of de'ja vu.

"Faith," She heard her husband's calm voice as he finished with the separation of their plastic containers , in order to not have their worn out backpacks cluttered with uneven weight. "Have you thought about checking the Temple , during our route?"

"No, I don't think-" She adjusted her seating position, a loud burp erupted from her. "Drank too much soda, apparently. "

They both laughed. Faith had started to crawl to grab her Tupperware to put inside of her backpack and to pull out her special surprise.

Faith's eyes widen as she eyed the 8-shot Roman Candle package that Henry placed down on the blanket. "I made sure to find them with different shades of the original colors. I heard there's an extra surprise candle inside."

Faith held out her Roman Candle package. "It's a _fiver."_ She breathed out in disbelief. "Susan told me to buy a five shot."

"And Hugo told me to buy an eighter. Which make sense," He said, as he thought it over. "We're both a couple, and they are significant numbers to them. Make sense that both of us have different numbers."

Faith raised an eyebrow, as she considered the line of thought. "Then how you explain Elena and Damon-"

Henry held up his hand, as he consulted the time with his pocket watch. "About 40 seconds for boom time!" He went to his bag to find his lighter.

Faith busied herself with the packages, and pulled one stick from each.

"15 sec!" Henry stood up, as he caught the thrown candle from Faith. "Thank you!"

"Welcome, Mr. Harrington!" She had held her stick close to his, as he lit them both. He held it upwards, with one hand, with the lighter in the other.

Both of them held it upward, the light from the candles fled into the air, and exploded at the same moment, blue and orange stamped the night sky, along with the other colors from the rest of the chosen.

As soon as her candle finished, Faith threw her Candle towards the ground, as a precaution as it was freshly used, and headed straight for her Polaroid camera in her backpack, to snap a picture at the sight.

Click!

Faith looked down at her developed picture, and blew on it. She was pleased at the result as the picture had showcased Henry and the rest's fireworks in the air, with blue, orange, bright green, pink and yellow. She shuddered as she felt a phantom chill again, now as if someone had touched her shoulder.

Faith shrugged the chill off, walked toward her Henry, and wrapped her hands around Henry's neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. "Happy birthday!" She heard her husband whispered toward her ear. "Here's to the year ahead!"

She layed her head against his neck, as she enjoyed the rare adrenaline rush that wasn't a result from a harsh jog for their lives nor from being the hero for someone in the nick of time. "Forget what Jack Harkness said, _2008 _is when everything changes! The first of many Marvel movies with Iron Man, a internet critic is going to start a well known website for many reviewers to come, a new series of Doctor Who is like a few weeks away, and that's just on the pop culture front." A intense thought briefly flared inside of her, but she brushed it aside, as she knew that, even with the knowledge she held, she had more than enough allies and family to weather anything the universe threw towards her. 'Weird. Weird thought. Very weird.'

"'Everything changes,' is probably not going to happen this minute."

"No." She bluntly stated. "Like most things, it takes time. A lot of it. Except for Doctor Who, checked that yesterday." She referred to the fourth season of Doctor Who which would have appeared sometime in the next few weeks.

"Can I kiss you right now?" He asked softly.

"In about ten seconds." She responded, using those aforementioned seconds to safely put away her picture and her camera.

"Yes, you may, my honey bun." Faith lean in to kiss him, opening her mouth to fully enjoy what he had to offer.

Faith Harrington and Henry Davis Bloom, jointed together, just as it should be.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith twirled her ring as she felt the sea of endorphins wash over her. "Love you, Henry Davis Bloom Harrington." She breathed, her head on her husband's chest. "Always."

" I love you, Faith Harrington Bloom." He said as he kissed her forehead, his whole body pulsing throughout. To which Faith more than enjoyed.

"We have to get up." She reminded him, while she moved the blanket they had packed to cover her upper body. "I can't stay like this forever."

"It would be nice, wouldn't it? A life without any worries for us, just smooth sailing."

Faith half smiled at his words. "_Yeah_, but I don't think trying for a kid would count as smoothness."

"Still, would be nice though. Like… Having a kid without the complex stress of worrying about every single little detail. "

"Yeah… But then we get _Resemeen_ from Breaking Dawn, and I wouldn't want my child to grow so quickly before my eyes, having to adjust to everything, and end up in that creepy ass relationship to Jacob." She shuddered, a involuntary chill that disappeared in a span of ten seconds. "And to think, I was rooting for him. Physical age isn't the same as mental age, it's creepy, decades over the developed brain age I get, over a century, and you'd wonder why doesn't Edward find a nice 85 year old to share time with. Or a vampire his age. Under that, and that relationship is _fecking_ weird and not good morally. "

"Says the woman who has a _Huge _crush on the Doctor."

Faith had remembered that little hypocritical thought. "Well, okay I concede that, Mr. Betty Boop fan."

"Oh come on, I like the appearance of her, and the fun world where anything can be fun, while you have a crush on one immortal being with Eleven different bodies."

"And John Hurt. He counts, even without the number." She said, as she remembered Alien, a movie that Henry and her decided on watching over two months ago. "And again, difference. I'm not the companion in the story who's going to fall head over heels in a span of a week, wanting to have babies, and a lifelong commitment. I'm not like that. The fantasy is appealing, the reality is something else."

"And the vampire stuff…" Henry nudged her.

"Right, so, unless there's cloning involved, and even then, there's that wrinkle of knowing way too much while barely being a day old, sometimes, it's just icky. People have minds, they should use then to think, to be challenged, not just accept the stuff as it."

"So sci if vampire philosophical thriller where the human tried their best to figure out the vampire culture while trying to evade the Big bad vamper out of time?"

She had thought about it. "Not bad. Maybe we should about it later, all this talk about the ethics of being immortal and able to get into relationships with young people is making me sleeply."

"You were having a talk, I was trying to follow your train of thought, and think of a new idea, before taking a nap."

"Hardy, har har." She whispered, her eyes halfway closed. "'Course, we could -" She punctured her words with a yawn. "Maybe rest a while." She reasoned, as she knew that irrational choices had been made by lack of sleep, ones that she had been witness to first - hand.

"Rest is rest..." She heard Henry's voice drift off.

She looked upward at the sky, her tired mind trailed to a tradition of hers, the one she bear with in her mind for at least five minutes. This tradition of her lasted longer in the early years, her development into a teenager added a string of impulses and poor choices. Now, with years of experiences, of regret, and leaps of faith, she decided to limit the amount of 'What-if's in her mind.

As she knew best from her life, she knew what would result from those thoughts.

Her eyes started to flutter, an indication of a impeding nap. 'If things hadn't changed, it would be 2027 by now. I would be a normal woman, maybe living back in Chicago - one of these days we'll go there. As soon as someone experienced enough can take over - maybe in a nice healthy relationship with a guy, or a woman, or mixed. With someone I can trust inside and out to spend time with. I would have a nice normal job. I would still be a big fan of Doctor Who. Would have seen the whole era of the Twelfth Doctor. Maybe managed to see the First female Doctor.

'Maybe still write fanfiction , maybe… There was that famous one from Harry Potter that had panels and conventions dedicated to it.. Even if the author was a genius in their field. A normal woman, in a normal world, watching the people I love on TV. Probably… Have. Friends. Normal, probably heterosexual friends with bad thoughts in their skulls that comes out passive aggressively until I invested in a telepathy thing to check their minds - No, not muggle thing, I think yet, they did had tablets around that time, so who knows… '

She closed her eyes, her mind was ready to relax.

* * *

/4:59/

She opened her eyes, her eyes half blurring as she saw a harsh orange all around. She moved her arm to rub her eyes to lessen the blurness. She gritted her teeth, feeling a pain near her shoulder and right arm, and also noticing, through the brightness of whereever she is, that she apparently changed into a jeans jacket.

She settled on blinking rapidly, her eyes widening at the pulsing fast moving orange swirls, encompassing her entire view.

Faith immediately tried to turn around, achieving two things in the process. One, there's another pulsing pain from her left foot. Two, there's only more orange, of varying degrees of the color.

She curled her left hand into a fist, keeping in mind of her mildly bruised right arm, punching the air in front of her. She stopped after the first punch, the air around her ripping. She quickly noticed that the orange didn't ripple with whatever she's in. Almost as if she's protected by an air pocket. She started to breath calmly, controlled. She can't panic, not now.

She still had to know as to why.

The young 27 year old out of her time tried to pass the time watching the darker orange swirls, shrinking then growing thicker. The sight of it almost familiar to her still groggy mind.

'Familiar, orange.' The, apparently pony tailed, blonde thought. 'Something… There's something going on with this. Name code.

'Okay, Orange, orange peel, Emma Peel, one of the famous duo from the Avengers, but not _Marvel's_ Avengers, who's villians were a evil British alien who went insane after gambling on something that he wanted, but lost in the end to Blondielocks, and aliens on tricked out scooters/treadmills appearing from a big blue portal, opening from one end of the galaxy to another, time travel, in a way, like a Time -'

She tried to calm down her breathing. "Time Vortex." She didn't like the way her voice sounded, strained and hoarse.

_Relax. _She heard an uncanny familiar voice calmly whispered, surrounding her. _You're quite stressed._

'Have every reason to be!' She talked back to the loony voice. 'Stuck in a bubble, in a orangey place with probably a few more minutes of air!' She felt her eyes threatening to close.

_Think of something nice back home, a happy memory even! Don't make the rest of your trip unbearable, it will be over soon enough.  
_

Her tired eyes tried to focus on something else that stood out. She looked down, and genuine fear grew inside of her.

Down below, under her protected body, was a vibrant tornado of bright orange. Just like the opening from her favorite series from the show.

_You seemed to be quite stressed, eve Natural, your mind has expanded, a bit.  
_

She felt the air pocket spinning around her, yet her whole body stood in place.

* * *

'Where in the hell am I?' She mentally shouted. She was sure as hell not panicking at the thought that she could be in Doctor Who. And at her not remembering what had happened between celebrating her birthday with the man that she loved to being trapped in a bubble, in another universe, time traveling somehow.

_Lethe, Faith. Embrace._

'No, no, no, no no!' She tried her best to remember the hazy bits and pieces that were returning.

'"You don't even deserve this chance! ….. People are the sum of their memories….. TLV! …..Not givin' you the satisfaction of sayin' your…. "'

They were the last words Faith heard, from her own fragmented memories, before she had felt a sort of peace washing over her.

/5:08/

* * *

_And though I close my eyes,_

_I see la vie en rose_

Faith Harrington coughed a bit, even through her, admittedly, flimsy covering of her mouth and nose, of the dusty air, with a mix of something Faith hadn't smelled in over a decade. A horrible rainy day, on a newly bought bicycle.

She felt bile accumulating in her throat, she stepped backwards in order to spit on the bright grass covered ground. She half turned to her hunting group, ones that mostly consisted of the three newcomers that wanted a chance to prove their skills in hunting, a few of the leftovers that weren't busy with other commitments; Carmen, who wanted to find some extra grown vegetables for a late addition dish for the feast ahead of them, Henry and Faith herself.

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart._

_A world where roses bloom…_

"Is everyone alright?" Faith asked, her voice easily carried through the small group. She quickly turned off her battery powered radio.

"More or less." Carmen waved her hand in order to move the dust away from her breathing space, half regretting to not bring the special paper masks that covered one's mouth in her first aid kit. "But I think - _¡a por dios!_"

Faith and Henry instantly turned around, Faith quickly reaching for her arrow inside of her quiver. Henry, already with his bow slung off of his shoulder. Focusing her eyes on the bright blue box, she stopped her movements, closing her eyes for a few seconds, half convinced that she was seeing things.

She opened them again, and the box was still there. She noted the lack of a St. John sticker on the right side of the blue doors.. 'And I have waited 13 years and I will wait 'bout two years more. Just to see my fav - or - ite incarnation, and that wait will just mean so much more...'

"Can everyone see the big blue crate?" Kennedy asked, half wary of any strange object that appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Kendoll." Henry answered for the group, using his preferred nickname for the shaggy haired man. "But the question's something else altogether."

Carmen looked on, gulping. "Okay, a TARDIS fell from... That!" She focused on the fading orange portal. " So, maybe Susan wanted to add something different for the special _noche de amor_?" The mother of a three year old speculated.

"Yeah, course she did. And then she created a portal _exactly_ right where we are just to _surprise _us. _Very much her._ " Faith said, her sarcasm mode kicking in. She looked on at the fading orange portal swirling for a few seconds more until it slowly disappeared. "And an orange one at that, now, maybe being one of the non magically inclined muggles of the group, I have a right to ask, isn't Susan and the rest of the Seven more inclined for blue?" She looked back to the box, a thought growing inside of her, one more plausible by the second. "Maybe that portal didn't even originate from _here."_

"And what makes you an expert?" Kennedy asked. "For all we know, it's a box."

"A box from a show that had to do with time travel and occasional visits to other universes, that appeared in the jungle, away from Susan's portals, which aren't even the right _color._ " Faith hesitated for a second before she started to walk towards the box. "It _could _be a box, but," A small part of her, one that she never thought that would appear again, filled with hope, hope of acceptance. "Things in our world, are way more than coincidences. Might not be fate, but it's something more. _Now,_ can't I see if a fictional character has appeared inside the _TARDIS_ , or are we just going to do nothing?" She directed her question at Kennedy.

Kennedy widen his eyes slightly, realizing the name. "Oh. The funny wheezing box of wonder from your stories?" He reminded Faith of a simpler time when she would entertain people with different stories from a man with a box who can save the world in a day, to midwife woman in the 1950s.

"Yes, and that's what happen when you don't go to TV night at Carmen's place." She stopped at the door, taking a deep breath.

"I said I was sorry!" Kennedy said, hurt. "I promise I won't go see my girlfriend's parents again. Not that I would miss that." He mumbled, remembering what had happened when Nikki's mother wanted to talk about his life on the Island.

"Hold on with the verbage, at least, for the moment." Faith said as she lightly grazed the front of the box. She half smiled as she reached the top half of the box, fingerless gloved hand ready to knock.

Much to her surprise, the door opened, to reveal one of her favorite faces of the Doctor. "Ohh." He said in calm shock as Faith took a few steps backwards. He closed the door behind him, barely enough time for Faith to see the inside of his ship, and his face became a wide grin. "Why, hullo!"

Faith, on her part, felt her face becoming warm, at the sight of The Doctor, right in front of her, and not in one of her semi frequent dreams, or on her DVDs.

"Hi." She said softly, waving her hand that was still in the air. It may not have been the Doctor she wanted to see, especially as he's the relatively normal 'bloke' one, aside from his stint as Time Lord Victorious: which, given his chipper nature, seemed to not be near that stage yet. But any Doctor, with any face, was fine with her.

Even the sixth one. If it was with that certain blonde out of her time period. Or the old librarian .

It was a dream come true to finally meet the Doctor.

* * *

Note 1:

Here's the thing. Faith Harrington is not necessary like the normal 'Normal person from our universe ending up in the Whoniverse'. On one hand, she's at least mortal, have realistic stuff going on and is a Doctor Who fan. On the other hand, well, if you heard of Charmed, Lost and Smallville, then that actually plays an important part. Not important as, mega crossover big, but it's present. Though, given all three of those shows have long since been finished, with the exception of comic seasons, which Charmed and Smallville have, I'll do my best to ease everyone slowly.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Note 2:

Okay, yes, I've rewritten the thing /again/, which could be annoying for certain people who followed and favored my little story. I did so because, the first time I have had this character in my head was in mid 2013. And, unlike the other stories that's been in my head since 2007, I wanted this one to be heard. So, it took me a while, a kick in the pants from emptyvoices, who is amazing in her own right, and some time emersed in my caretaker duties, but time's to short to keep art in one's brainpan. Even if said art takes a while.

Which is why I've decided to preserve the other version. Of this story, in Stuck in another universe, Home in Time for Outtakes, or a shorten version of that title, which can be found on my profile page. People enjoyed it, and I had a hell of a journey writing it. Hell, i posted a revision in the middle of rain, on the floor, on my old ten year old computer, with a half broken charger.

And, for people who are interested in OCs and have read great stories of them, send a pm so that I can put them in my community page, Best and Brightest of OCs companions! It can be from any Doctor, any sort of thing, like romance, adventure, romantic adventures. If the ratio of punctuation, research, and spelling errors are high, like, Fifty Shades of fecking Grey bad, (and yes, I read it, and it's a bad mainstream intro to the Bmsd lifestyle, very much so. And for the young kiddies in the crowd, don't romanticized that book, ever.) then that can't be qualified for inclusion. Unless there's a rewritten version.

Also Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the songs used for this chapter and any reference from a variety of things. Also any other surprise programs down the line.

Songs used/Playlist option

Foxes - Don't stop me now (cover) (2014)

Depeche Mode - Enjoy the silence (1990)

Neil Hannon - Love don't Roam (2006)

Alicia Keys feat. Kenrick Lamar - It's on again (2014)

Louie Armstrong - La vie en Rose (1950s)


	2. Journey's beginning

Warnings: mentions of sexual topics, some educational topics you might not have heard of in school (broadly speaking, starting from middle school aged), some small flashbacks that are really not flashbacks in the normal sense, a bit of Rose Tyler hatred and a bit of Rose Tyler loveness.

You've been warned.

* * *

Between takeoff and landing, we are each in suspended animation, a pause between chapters of our lives. When we stare out the window into the sun's glare, the landscape is only a flat projection with mountain ranges reduced to wrinkles in the continental skin. Oblivious to our passage overhead, other stories are unfolding beneath us. Blackberries ripen in the August sun; a woman packs a suitcase and hesitates at her doorway; a letter is opened and the most surprising photograph slides from between the pages. But we are moving too fast and we are too far away; all the stories escape us, except our own.

\- Robin Wall Kimmerer (Gathering Moss: A Natural and Cultural History of Mosses) (2003)

* * *

Furious brown eyes glaring.

Red lights pouring around.

Defeat, resigned.

Sense of duty, responsibility.

A cry of happiness, and overwhelming relief.

A harsh pain from the foot, and an inhuman yell of frustration.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith Harrington stirred awake as she distantly heard a muted whooshing sound. 'Have to remember! Need to…' She blinked, taking in the sight of the bright blue TARDIS ahead of her.

Half awake, she started to hit the air pocket again. She wanted to scream, but she wasn't entirely sure if sound can leave an air bubble.

She tried anyway.

Her efforts lead to nothing as the TARDIS moved up ahead, its retreating form disappearing into another time tunnel.

She gritted her teeth in frustration, her hands massaging the whole of her forehead. She tried to use the precious moments of silence to remember her dream. As with most of her dreams, only a few notable moments managed to enter her waking state.

Such as those brown eyes, but she had no clue why that managed to stay in her mind. She had known many people with brown eyes. Her husband, her band of friends, even herself.

Maybe it had to do with the... With the...

She massaged the spot in between her eye and her hairline, as if with that movement alone would help her remember. It was not like she had anything else to do beside looking around the orange wasteland and tried not to associate it with fire and burning.

_You can't just leave them! _cried the broken voice of Donna Noble, in the middle of her pleads to the Doctor to save Pompeii.

_Don't you think I've done enough? _The resigned, flat voice of Doctor came through. _History's back in place and everyone dies._

_You've got to go back!_ Faith heard Donna's desperate shouts.

'Out of all the episodes that I've seen, why did my mind jumped to_ this_!?' It was almost as if she could actually hear them.

_It's not fair._

Faith closed her eyes, willing herself to try and think of something else. Something that won't make her give into crying.

A bump, from something she can't really tell, startled her, as the color around her turned into bright blue, and she felt the air pocket falling, akin to a sky diver falling without a parachute.

Falling.

And falling.

And still falling.

Waiting for death's kiss or a very difficult life ahead.

_That's just it. Don't you see… _The Doctor's voice started to echo. _Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I can't!_

* * *

"So..." The Doctor sniffed, looking around the sparsely dressed group. He had his suspicions as to what century they belong to, but even he can't make a estimation without knowing in full the differences of the universe itself. All that he could see was people with crudely made weapons and one pony tailed woman. "Could you calm down your _dogs _behind you?"

Faith Harrington Bloom frowned, turning her head halfway to see that Kennedy, two of the other new recruits whose names are drawing in a blank at the moment, and Kylie, a recent member of their group, having only two lessons beforehand, are pointing their bows, lined with arrows near the Gallifreian wanderer.

"One, Kylie, put yours down before you shoot an arrow to the knee, _properly._" Faith added, in a calm, commanding tone. Kylie grumbled softly, but did as she was told. "Everyone else... Hold them down." The rest of the archers started to take out their arrows. She turned around to see her childhood hero, looking around the jungle clearing.

"Two, apologize. You can't just land here and insult people,_ okay!_ From your tone, you were a bit_ rude_." And, even with the niggling hunch from his appearance, she had to keep her focus on what was going on at hand. Namely, the portal that Susan had assured her would not have any consequences. Granted, she hadn't fully believed that, story of her life, but she didn't think that David Tennant would be one of those consequences!

"Well, I get that a lot, yes, and in a lot more ruder words, but _they_ were the ones that pull their sticks and stones at me!"

Faith's eyebrows furrowed at his words. "Okay, if a stranger ended up appearing in front of you, while a mysterious event happened beforehand, you would be a bit wary, too!"

"Wary, yes! Nice word, _wary_! That would be understandable. I'll rectify that now, I'm the Doctor, there! Less of a stranger to you!" The Doctor greeted himself to the White tank topped blonde. He calmly looked through his pockets to find his sonic screwdriver. _Blimey, new universe, and there's already conflict. Haven't even had the time for a walk 'round._ "Now, in order to get the ball rolling, as it were, can I get_ your_ name?"

Faith folded her arms, schooled her features into something less 'jumping up and down like a fangirl' and more 'serious'. 'There's always a chance, that it could be one out of many in different universes, probably just one in a cluster of perpendicular universes. I can't jump the gun on this.' "Faith Harrington. Bloom, if we become more than friendly. Now, first things first, what were you doing before arriving here?"

"Cutting to the point, an admirable thing. I'm not really _sure_, the last time this happened there was a button pressed much longer than was needed. This time it was not from my end." The Time Lord finally pulled out his sonic screw driver. "But, strangely enough, you didn't question my blue box behind me." The blue tip started to glow at a press of a button. "Are they common around here or is it shock you're experiencing? That happens even to the best of us when we encounter something we don't understand."

"Oh hell no!" Kylie decided to intrude in their conversation. "We're gone from 'wary' to him wanting to use a vibrator in front of everyone!" She walked closer to her mentor and the creepy British dude.

Faith covered her mouth in an attempt to not laugh, as she knew that the Doctor being in her universe was already big trouble. And now she would probably not look at the sonic screwdriver in the same way again. At least the one from the very rude and very … attractive Doctor.

'Damn it Kylie!' She glanced back at the Time Lord, whom seemed to be a bit shocked at her words, even if his body language said a different story. "Thanks for that, _Kylie_!" 'In more ways than one.' She stressed the young sixteen year old's name.

"Calling them as I see them," The extremely dark skinned girl folded her arms. "Besides, if _that_ isn't a vibrator," The man in the suit had not even seemed fazed by the word, something that can't be said of her mentor. "What is it?"

"It's my Sonic _screwdriver_!" The Doctor threw the all-purpose tool in the air, then it fell right back into his waiting hand. "A _very_ handy thing, I might add. Capable of saving whole worlds with a press of a button." He turned on the radiation setting, after having scanned the area for any outside interference. Aside from regular artron radiation, coming from his ship, there was nothing out of the ordinary there. "Anything I should be looking for?"

Carmen Lopez, after having hesitated to speak to the recent arrival, spoke out, "What exactly are you going to do, exactly?" She chewed the inside of her cheek as the Doctor's eyes directed at her own. "Dropped out of a portal, and heading right into helping. Even thought you don't know where you really are. Have you thought about that for a second?" And with that, The Doctor probably won't look twice at her.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "Not me." He snapped his fingers, having mentally gone over the brown skinned woman's words. "If anything, it's the most familer thing in this universe so far. Well, now_ that's_ something, a _portal_, which means I should find a healthy dose of residual artron energy flowing about." He readjusted the setting to find the right frequency and started to scan the area. "Probably won't be harmful."

'Probably. Yeah, and eating junk food for every meal won't cause any health problems.' Faith half smiled at her mental joke.

Kylie frowned. Admittedly, she had not been on the island long, two and a half weeks at the most, but she thought that there wouldn't be any more surprises for the next month. Clearly, once she found out about her 'mutant' status, it seemed that the world decided to throw their 'extra freaky' dominos into her lane. As long she's not crushed by them, she'd be alright. She hoped. "So, wanna share the reason that you're trusting him?"

Faith raised an eyebrow, which was unfortunately obscured by her short bangs. "Have you been to TV night?"

"No, and stop distracting me! I thought you take great care in not letting any _dangerous things _in." She started to lower her voice. "He appeared out of that portal, without any damage to him. With the magic vibrator!"

"Okay, one, if that really was one, it would be a very bad design, even if someone likes a little metal pain in their _play _time. And I just said that to you, out loud, and probably to everyone else too!" She covered half of her face to spare everyone of the embarrassed look she was probably sporting.

"You're still not answering the question." Kylie reminded her, folding her hands near her waist and shifting into a business like posture.

Faith wanted to disagree with the novice, that she can't distrust people for the rest of her life, but, she had to be reasonable. From Kylie's end, it had to have been strange. "Look, Kylie, I know this might seemed a bit weird. But…" She knows that she can't fully trust him, at least right away. A gingerbread house in the flesh, that people around her _know_ about. The niggling feeling that he may be the ticket to finally-

"He seemed more than qualified." Henry Davis Bloom Harrington finished for her, being rewarded by one of her famous relaxed smiles. "Besides, our friends were informed about the dangers beforehand, with everyone keeping a lookout," He showed his walkie talkie to the young teen. "I can't believe we even went with Braids' idea in the first place." He turned it on, finding the right frequency.

Faith Harrington Bloom scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah, right, blame it on the collage girl with two kids and not on the hindsight bias." She referred to Elyon Brown, one of Susan's siblings that invoke the least amount of physical universal déjà ve.

"Maybe if you called one of them…" Kylie trailed off, waiting for them to pick up on the obvious.

"Can't." Henry responded. "There's a time dilation difference."

"Time_ difference_?" The teen repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Like time zones?"

"Dilation… Okay, so, in normal terms, okay, the island," Henry held out the palm of his hand as the representation. "Sometimes moves, for reasons I really don't know how to explain without a slideshow, and when it _does_, because of unstable particles and extras, I'm not a science guy, time is slightly different, a bit ahead, a bit behind, depending where we are."

"Last time I checked," Faith added in, having remembered a conversation she had with Ben. "It was around, 2 hours 58 minutes. So, even including the time zones, which would be about three hours from where we are, it's still an hour ahead. And we really don't have a cell tower yet. Which makes that _moot_. And also means it might be a while to get the Seven together to fix whatever happened to the magi-"

"Interesting," The trio jumped, with varying degrees of jumpiness, at the Doctor's voice directly behind them. "I think I should probably know more about where we are."

* * *

She was pressing a hard something near her stomach, the rest of her body rested on soft blankets and scattered pillows.

Her breathing was erratic as she took in fresh, unrecycled air. Her heart pounding wildly. She counted up to five, trying to control herself. She counted up to five twenty more times.

Small broken pieces surrounded her on the large yellow color bed. She felt other things in her hair.

She pushed herself upward, slowly, mindful of the aches around her body. The wary traveler looked around the half darken bedroom.

Eyes slowly adjusting to the light, she saw the bedroom had a lighter shade on the walls than she was used to. The large window covered in curtains, streaming darkness.

The air smelt of musty oldness. Clearly somewhere that hadn't been used in years.

She gingerly wrapped her arms around herself, mindful of the prolonged pain between her right arm and her shoulder, her senses heightened, waiting for any threat to present itself.

She blew part of her hair away from her face, incidentally spotting, or not spotting her wedding ring on her right hand. Well, Second year anniversary ring that Henry had asked to be made for her. She only had a crooked whittled heart for him, something that she had worked on for months.

She would never forget the smile on his face, remembering his words as clear as day: 'It's perfect to me, as much as something can be.'.

'When did I take it off?' She thought, her mind returning to reality.

''_So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you._'' Rose Marion Tyler's voice echoed around her, a shadow of witty flirting.

''_Sort of, yeah." _The Doctor's voice confirmed, if a bit smug.

Faith started to massage her temple, hyper aware of the silence around her.

'Stop it brain.' She tried to focus. Even with the disturbing quiet, she can't trust that she was alone. She reached where she had rested not a moment ago for the stray piece of broken wood that she had fell on top of, a large nail sticking out on one side.

'Interesting thing to hoard.' She thought as she inspected the wood for any other metal thorns at it's side. As she moved it, the nail had reflected a dull light just for a second. She slowly moved it back to find the glimmer again, and was rewarded as she found it.

'Wait…' She quickly looked upwards, her eyes trained on the very large, oval- shaped holes, which from her view showed three floors, the third one being the roof. Where she can see the sky, streaked with green and brown.

'Strong air pocket, then.' The unwilling multidimensional traveler could only mentally remark as she saw the sky. She shifted her body to find anything else bizzare, which caused her to notice a light brown satchel, that was looped around her neck, and ended at her left hip. 'What else have I been missing?'

Pop!

The sounds of the universe opened before her. Desperate shouts from the neighbors, very British sounding ones; broken windows and frighted screams.

Some of them from the floor just above her.

Startled at the sudden noise, Faith sluggishly made her way to the closed door. She opened it with some degree of difficulty, with her right arm slowly throbbing with pain. She powered on through as she walked into the hallway.

A middle aged woman kissing a seemingly younger man, while his girlfriend moved around them, laughing at her mother's show of happiness.

The Doctor, after she had left, disgusted that it was the wrong Tyler's lips, wiped his mouth roughly, happy to be rid of the taste.

Confused at the involuntary memory of 'Army of Ghosts', Faith blinked once more. A light purple wallpapered hallway, from what she could tell by the lighting. 'Like… Like Rose's apartment.'

She shuddered at the involuntary thought. 'Just because I ended up a place that has a similar hallway as Rose's doesn't mean a thing right now.' She looked down the end of the hallway, where Faith could make out the greyish white sofa and a bulky TV.

She turned back to the end of the hallway, to, presumably, the exit door.

The very same hallway were bare once. Light beige, dirtied from all the guests that drop in and around. A girl of nineteen walked near the door, hearing the noise from the cat flap that her mother forgot to bolt down.

She crouched down, nearing it, her hand reaching out to tap the flap. The flap was pushed inwards, startling the just awaken teenager. She pushed it fully, surprised to see the bloke that saved her last night. The Doctor, she recalled.

Faith massaged the space between the top of her eye and her hairline. She turned directly towards the room across the hall.

_Rose's room_, the voice in her head breathed out._Just how it was lefted._

"No." She softly whispered. For one thing, she lost her room the moment she ended up traveling, since she had remembered parts of the first episode where Rose's room was where Faith just came out of. Another thing, that cannot be Rose's room, she could not be in Rose's mother apartment, because she was not in their universe. She just couldn't be. She breathed heavily, clutching on the piece of wood like a lifeline.

As an added bonus, a part of her mind tried to comfort herself. By mentally playing the shuffled playlist of songs from her mind.

"_Sparking Angel, I believed_

_You were my Savior_

_In my time of need._

_Blinded by Faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear…_

'Thank you brain! I feel so much pumped up and not worried and freaked out, at all! I'm so glad we share a body!' She mentally snarked at herself.

Her feeble attempt to relax was thwarted by the sound of pulled pieces of wood, from the door at the end of the hall. And muffled voices.

Despite the circumstances, the patches of pain around her body, and lack of muscle familiarity of the apartment, Faith held her ground and waited.

_What the bloody hell are you doin'?_ The voice yelled. _Get out of there, now!_

The rush of adrenaline, the feeling of being able to do something proactive, was the most familer feeling to Faith, in any universe.

"_Nope_." She popped the 'p'. "Not me."

* * *

The high pitched sound of the sonic screwdriver.

Two, very similar faces.

Red lights.

A torch - flashlight.

"Listen to me…"

"Ya have ta liste' to me, please!"

"…So much to do."

"He needs this!"

Short dark haired, one with some of it sticking out, penetrating and compassionate eyes.

Blonde eyebrows and really short brown hair, enough for some of it to stick upwards. Eyes filled with muted terror.

"Your journey begins here, and it'll be .."

"…So hard for me. But this.. I'm a mistake! A mistake that shouldn't be." The other voice's flatly said. As if they felt resigned to the whole thing.

"…so fantastic!" The other one, a woman. Sadness and worry and nostalgia.

"…Everything healed, everything better." Another voice said, similar to her, but accented, and more refined.

"...No,No, No! This is... That's not my fate! So listen here, Faux British accent!" Faith's voice shouted.

"The curse of a fangirl." Faith's voice whispered. "So many stories about them, so little ways that shows how it goes wrong."

"... For long, only 13 minutes. I'm so sorry." The woman, determination in her words.

"Keep calm…"

"...Have Faith.."

"And be observant..."

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith stopped running, taking in short breaths of air.

People running through the streets.

The dull pain in her right hand.

The lack of pain everywhere else.

Her hair tied together in a ponytail, with a scrunchi.

'When did I get outside?' She thought, turning around to see where she escape from.

Her eyes took in the Powell Estate, and the blueish green and sorta brown sky above, littered with differently colored planets. The closest one, as least relatively close, Earth, was a small dark blue planet, and a humongous browish purple one.

"The stolen Earth." The 27 year old woman breathed out. The first of two episodes where the Epic Crossover happened. Where universes were on the verge of being wiped out. Where people could travel from one 'verse to the next very easily, idolized people and monsters alike.

Any remaining doubts she had were pushed aside as she gaped at her right hand, gripping an occupied picture frame. With an aged picture of The Doctor, in his David Tennant days, and Rose Tyler, dressed up for winter. Smiling without a care. Happy.

She felt something coming back from her throat, in the next second she ran toward the open tin garbage.

The unwitting universal traveler heard jeering voices behind her, a 'just like a woman' here, and 'the slags are the first to go' there. She ignored them, adhering to the age old saying, 'There's important things to do instead of picking fights with strangers.'

_Just a bit of sick, nothing to worry about._ The voice tried to reassure her. _Now, the blanking out bit, now that's a problem._

She couldn't tell if it was because it had a bit of an echo to it, but she felt something was off by his tone of voice. 'Yes, there is! I somehow ended up stuck in _another_ universe, managed to break part of a building, in a big named city that had parts of it filmed in a different country, lost my wedding ring and I'm having memory problems! Again! Which, of course makes perfect sense, seeing as I decided that my inner voice for today is the Tenth Doctor!' She finished coughing up the rest of the vomit.

_One, he's not_ _forgetful_!

'Oh yes he is, not as bad as the Eight, granted, but I just vomited _blue stuff _from my mouth, and it's sure as hell doesn't smell like candy, give a little leeway!'

_And two_, The voice of the non Doctor ignored her comment. _You're going to have more problems if you stand still. Now look around, find a place to a computer, and you'll know the rest._

Faith furrowed her eyebrows at the command her inner voice gave her. She looked back at the counsel estate. But she can't argue with logic with herself. She started to walk near the half crowded streets, in order to find a computer cafe, and hopeful, the first steps of finding a way home.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

She found the library a few moments later, her determined spirit fading as she saw the large group inside, crowded near the computers.

'Fan-tas-tic!' She sarcastically thought. She walked out from the open doors, back into the night. Or day, from what she remembered from the episode.

She kept on walking for a few more minutes, wading her way through the panicking people, looking for any location she had saw from the show. In the meanwhile, she opened her satchel to safely store the picture, her puzzlement at how despite its full appearance on the outside, the mysterious satchel barely had anything on the inside.

Granted, given the lack of neck aches from it, she should have suspected something.

In any case, if there's the slight chance that because of the Many Worlds theory, this universe could be one of many and one where it looked like it was the same events from 'The Stolen Earth' and 'Journey's end' , she had to make sure. She couldn't jump into something that she had no clue of, the many threads that make up the big giant situation in the sky.

For all she know, she could be in a fangirl's Fanfiction playground, and the main character was on her way to help save the multiverse, by the Doctor's side. Love interest or not.

She felt her body shiver, possibly from the cold.

"…Get the hell out!" She heard a strangely familiar voice shout. She quicken her steps, in search of it.

"You're not the boss of me, I have needs!"

Faith quickly looked around the street for the source of the voices. Middle aged couple making out on top of a car, no. Guy in a trenchcoat arguing with a redneck, no. She does a double take at the man, but moved on when she noticed the coat was whiter than she'd liked it to be.

She arrived near a broken into pharmacy/grocery store, where, oddly, there are only two people present, a surly man with a shaved head with a soccer jersey, and a comparatively smaller shorthaired girl, dressed in a fusion of pink and yellow.

But she could jump in and save someone from making a big mistake.

"You're turning into an animal, sir." The woman, oddly having an American accent, politely said.

"Oh, of course, it's only the end of the blooming world! There's always time for niceties!" The man shot back sarcastically.

'Back straight, eyes narrowed, making sure to not piss the guy off.' Faith mentally prepared herself. "Can I help you two?"

The pair looked at the newcomer, the bald one with an annoyed expression, the other with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, you may. " The jet black haired woman turned her head back towards the surly man. "Mr. Norton here apparently wants to be a deranged criminal."

Mr. Norton looked aghast at the woman. "All I want is some Paracetamol and some Snickers, completely harmless stuff!"

Faith looked around, noticing the counter, with the bottom filled with normal pills, ones that are not in need of a Doctor's note. She started to put her leg over the counter, managing to cross without any difficulty. Without any thought, she looked through the open cabinet, and easily found the bottle. "Here, get your candy and then leave! And be careful with the drunks and the reckless." She threw the bottle to the relieved man, grabbed his chocolates, and left the building.

The woman looked, no, analyzed Faith as she climbed over the counter to leave. "You believed that man?"

Faith looked at the pink and yellow clothed woman, almost silk like, from her estimation. "Yeah, he was desperate, and sober. I'd say that's a reason for believability."

She made the move to leave, when the woman touched her satchel.

"Have you been through this before?" She asked, a rather strange question, more insightful that Faith would had thought she would hear today. But it was nice to talk with actual people than semi non-fictional people.

It would be even better if she could talk with her family. But then, they would also be here with her.

"I'm a survivor, of _many_ things. Sometimes we do things in order to survive. Trust me on this one, there are_ much_ worse circumstances that a person has to adjust to than this." Faith referred to the little bubble of the moment that they were having. "By the way, have you been here long enough to know _any_ places with a computer? A cyber cafe or something like that?"

The woman gestured behind her. Faith followed her gaze, surprised to see a sleek flatscreen computer monitor on the counter, near the wall. She had completely missed it during her scanning of the room earlier.

"_There's_ a computer." The woman added.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Faith climbed over the counter again, reaching the computer.

"… aren't super_ duper_…" The brunette muttered, grabbing a bag of chocolates covered raisins.

"Whatcha say?" Faith asked, in the middle of clicking out of a pinball game that appeared as she moved the mouse.

"Something my mother once said to me, well, the closest thing to one."

Faith looked back at the young adult, her eyes watching her body language for a moment, then turned back towards the screen. "How old are you?"

"Oh, about nineteen." She heard the woman offhandly.

Faith shrugged, she was no stranger to using coping methods, given her years of therapy.

Fortunately for Faith, there was internet.

* * *

Faith Harrington Bloom was the first to react at the Doctor's intrusion. "Dude, rude! Or is that what you are, a really _rude_ wanderer in a blue box?"

"No, _weeell_ sometimes, just between us, but I'm also very observant. And a jack of all trades, give or take certain games of poker, and pub manners. So, what about time dilation?"

Faith was wary to answer him, if only for the look on his face, one that she knew so well on another, older, formal master manipulator. The look one would give before he started his little 'worried talk', a bit of offered comfort along with the explanation that her friends might end up dead in the next morning. And the way he was talking, seemly talking in a tangent, catching a person off guard.

Like he would do on the show, to the _villains_.

Then again, he would do the same to other people. Faith reminded herself of the past (or future) episode where the Eleventh Doctor managed to get stuck in Colchester, and made Craig tell him his life story.

Henry's walkie talkie broke the sound of temporary silence.

"Henry, is everyone in your group accounted for?" Said the voice of one Benjamin Linus.

Henry held the communicator close to his ear. "Everyone's fine Ben. What's going on at your end?"

"Aside from the giant portal disappearing, leaving the construction workers stranded, and sending more than unfriendly complaints, absolutely nothing else." The forty four year old man's voice was a mixture between deadpan and panicked that he had mastered so well. "I've tried making contact with Susan, but it seems she's not on the island."

"Yeah," Carmen jumped in, having watched along the sidelines. "She and Lewis went to the mainland for a few hours."

"Interesing timing." Ben's voice was annoyed. "Did anyone see anything out of the ordinary?"

Faith glanced back at the Doctor, who was more than engrossed in their conversation. 'Never meet your heroes indeed, Martha Jones. Especially when they are secretly judging you.' "Yes, yes I did. In fact, you can meet him soon."

"_Him_?"

"You'll see soon enough, Benjamin." She called him by his full name, as a way of conveying the seriousness of the situation without alerting anyone else. "Just try Hugo, maybe he has a back up plan."

"Hugo knows just as much as I do! He can't even-"

"_Okay_, then." Faith interrupted, deciding on not telling him about the Doctor, if only for a last burst of childhood nostalgia, when he would meet him later. "We're on our way."

Henry turned off his walkie talkie, watching as his wife turned to the Doctor. He knew there was something off from the moment she snapped back at The Doctor for his rudeness twice in less than five minutes.

And from the way the Doctor's face shifted as Ben said Susan's name. For less than a full second, but he recognized the look of loss anywhere.

"So…" Faith gestured to the Doctor. "We're going to head on back towards the barracks." The archer flashed a reassuring smile at the Doctor. "I'm guessing you don't want to stand around and keep on scanning, do you?"

\- - - - 5 - - 8

The Doctor was worried. And hopeful. _Susan,_ He thought wistfully.

During the war, when he allowed himself a rare moment of rest, he would worry about… Everyone. His wife/husband, their children. But most of all, Susan.

She hadn't even been on Gallifrey before the war, the last he remembered of seeing her was when his great grand-son and his companion, one of the Doctor's best mate, Lucie Miller had -

_No, stop it, Doctor! What's the point in reopening old wounds?_ He quickly composed himself, steeling himself to not jump into any conclusions. "No, no, no!" He said quickly, letting a genuine half smile fall through. "I would love to see more of this universe, so far I'm intrigued."

The sound of a squeaky door opening, alerted the small group of friends, and everyone else, for that matter, towards the TARDIS.

Out came a short haired blonde, dressed in a long sleeved lilac shirt, washed out jeans, and short black boots. Her eyes' widen at the Doctor and at the comparatively underdressed jungle dwellers. "You could have waited five minutes for me to change!"

Faith Harrington frowned at her, instantly recognizing who she was. And not liking it one bit.

"Well, I couldn't exactly wait, now could I?" The Doctor speed walked over towards the pink and yellow woman. "Not since we're really are in another universe."

Her cupid's bow lips curved into a bright smile. "And you said it was impossible."

'Just a bit unlikely.' Faith mentally finished for him. 'Out of all of the companions, in all of the media, why did it had to be Little Miss Bitchy Pants.' She tried to not let her dislike show for one Rose Tyler, the informed love of the Doctor's RTD life.

* * *

[Search: Doctor Who]

She felt disappointment at not seeing any results related to the science fiction Brit show that she grew up with with. She set the growing worry aside, typing in UNIT'S full name, Unified Intelligence Taskforce.

She found the website, along with related information, past news articles, etc.

[Search: London, the bombing of 10 downing Street, 2006]

She gripped tightly on the connected mouse as she saw the articles from the Daily Mail, the daily Telegraph, even the Guardian. All mentioning about the infiltration of a small terrorist group that had caused the bombing, and the hospitalizations of various different members of political officials the night before the bombing.

Faith's eyes narrowed at the word.

_Hospitalizations._

'Not completely like Doctor Who then.' Faith remembered the first two parter of the new series; the green farting aliens that also had the massacre near the end of the first part. And also actually mentioning the front page news of the exploded equivalent of the White House.

She paused for a few seconds, taking in the new information.

She was in a world where alien attacks are common, where her knowledge of the show was slightly different, and there could be a real possibility where she could up dead before meeting the Doctor.

The belated birthday girl shuddered, then quickly opened a new tab, easily finding a website detailing the whole map of London. She found the search bar, but her fingers stopped just as she almost typed on the From section.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked the woman, who found a bag of caramel, and decided to drink it with an iced canned tea she found in the fridge.

"Peckham, London." The woman offhandedly said, confirming what Faith had thought of early on.

" 'Course. Thanks!" Faith half smiled at the thought that a few scant mentions from a tie in book to series 1 are actually true. Then frowned at the implications.

She started to massage her hands, trying to remember everything she can of the Powell Estate. She opened a new tab and started to type.

Powell Estate Bucknall House

The non native refrained from typing in Rose's flat number, 42. She didn't need to, at any rate, having found pictures of the apartment, along with references of missing persons around the Powell Estate.

She scoffed at a picture with the name Darren Pye. 'So that's what he looked like.' She thought of the man who stolen alien game consoles, beaten Rose's mother to near death, and was an all-around jack ass. 'Another thing that's real, stuff from the tie in books. 'What's next, the comics?'

Her eyes wandered at an digitized article about the completion of the Powell Estate in 1967, mentioning that the counsel estate was a consequence of the Brandon Mews public housing company falling through several planned houses deals three years prior, including the lands where Powell Estate was eventually built on.

'Okay then, guess they are.'

She went out of the page, but her eyes fell on Rose's picture, hand wavering on clicking zoom.

She went back to the other tab, her mind set on focusing on the narrow window she had to find the Doctor.

Directions: From [Peckham] to [Eeling]

By walking: 3 hr 50 min

By bicycles or motorcycle: 1hr 06 min

Directions: From [Peckham] to [Chiswick]

By walking: 3 hr 12 min

By bicycles or motorcycle: 56 min

"Fantastic!" She breathed out. When she had set out on finding options that would get her as close to the Doctor as she possible could. Now she had an option between finding Sarah Jane Smith, and Donna Noble's family!

She had thought of Blackpool, given Lucie Miller and her status as a companion to the Eight Doctor. But, given the gravity of the situation, and also the fact that the Time Lords and Ladies are still active at that point in his life, and that Faith was pressed on time, she passed on the idea. Then Cardiff, but given that it was apparently in a different country, she decided to find something more local. It's not like Harriet Jones was going to make a appearance on the borrowed computer at that moment.

She waited a couple of seconds: then relaxed her shoulders.

Faith was relieved as she found the shortest route to Chiswick, all she had to do is break her way into a sports store and she would be set. She looked back at the woman, whom she hadn't gotten a name from, eating cheese sticks as she looked through a magazine. "You don't have anywhere to be at?" She blurted out, worried at the extra complications if the girl had decided to latch onto her, which could make the whole 'plan' of finding the Doctor and make him take her home a bit more awkward to execute.

"Not really, I arrived here by myself, on my motorcycle, and I don't feel like I can do anything else but sit and eat. It's really strange." The woman's voice was muffled by the sticks of cheese.

Faith's ears perked up at how her new acquaintance arrived, climbed over the counter once more, mentally filing away the directions to Chiswick. "Well, I'm _really_ lucky today, I sorta have to go, on your motorcycle, will you be okay here?" She gestured around the store.

"Yeah, it's fine, go on ahead." She nodded, gesturing to the red and black motorcycle outside.

Faith left the store, her lighten mood helping her mentally focus as she hopped on the motorcycle, with the key still inside, and a full tank of gas. And apparently unappealing to be stolen as she saw random people drinking and shouting, and running about in a panic. Out of everyone, no one had an interest in stealing the figurative candy from distracted babies. She looked back at the woman.

"Well, it's my first day here." She shrugged, a carefree smile on her face.

It did not calm the heighten nerves but, at least Faith didn't had to worry about the woman. She started the motorcycle, sans a helmet, looked back at the woman one last time.

"And you're okay with me taking your ride like this?"

"Yeah, just be careful out there."

Faith smiled at the woman and drove southways, all her thoughts on achieving her goal to find her window to home.

* * *

Kylie was very confused at the turn of events. For one thing, if some of the people were as powerful as she had heard, then what was the need for a construction crew to build more little houses? And the whole cryptic talk. It was not like they're inside a supernatural drama! She should had said something about that early on. But last week was a hectic mess. Her powers, her move, her adjustment period. And she was a stranger in a sea of bonded friends. She couldn't just spring everything up on them.

And of course, the fact that a girl close to her age came out of the blue box, who looked almost straight out of One Tree Hill, after apparently arriving in another world and was in a small secluded space with a guy significantly older than herself.'Not dangerous, my ass!'

She looked back at her mentor, who was pulling out her small grey battery powered radio.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Course I am, Five by Five even!" She said, chipper.

A bit overt that Kylie had expected from her teacher, almost fake like. " Right. Also, I still have no clue what that means!"

Faith quickly turned on her radio, and tuned out Kylie, her hand twisting the dial, the stations shifting through a myriad of songs, news and static.

"_…wall, wall, wall_!" She heard the familiar sounds of Muse echo.

"_Get up and commit._

_Show the power trapped within …. In .. In!_

_Do just what you want to_

_And now stand up and begin…_"

She grinned at the song, remembering it well from her childhood. She glanced around for just a moment, noticing right away Kylie's bemused look.

"What? Music's good for focusin', especially during unsure moments." She adjusted her radio near her belt, and looked back to the group. "Okay, I'm so sorry guys, and girls, and others!" Faith started her speech. "But given everything that's going on, I'm going to take things over to my third in command, Mr. Kennedy Coleman." She gestured to her friend.

"_And this chaos it defies imagination…_"

The long brown haired nodded his thanks. "Yes, well, seeing as we're a bit behind on our training, those who are going, come over to my side."

"_…Minus nine lives!_

_You've arrived at Panic station!_"

Kylie hesitated. On the one hand, she was more than ready for more arrow throwing lessons. But, the chance to see more of what was going on for the A-team, was an opportunity she couldn't just pass up.

" _Doubts will try to break you_

_Unleash your heart and soul_!"

Faith waited for everyone she thought would go with Kenny group together. She glanced back at Kylie, more than eager to stay near her.

"_Trouble will surround you._

_Start taking some control!_

_'Trol!_

In the end, Faith, Henry, Carmen, Kylie, The Doctor and Pink-and-Yellow were the only people who were not joining Kennedy.

"You sure you'll be alright, bossy pants?" Kennedy asked, worried that he was making the right decision.

Faith half smiled at him. "The better question is, will the world be?"

Kennedy looked away, shouting for the small group behind him to follow him.

"_5, 6, 7, 8, Minus 9 lives_

_And I know that you will fight for the duration.._

"Right!" The Doctor's hands clapped together. "So where are these _infamous_ barracks?"

"We should probably wait for more people to come out of that box of yours." Henry pointed towards the TARDIS.

"Nope," He popped the 'p'. "Just the two of us!" He wrapped an arm around Rose, her grinning away.

"_And I know I'm not resisting the temptations…_

Faith Harrington Bloom nodded meaningfully at Henry. "Then let's get going!"

* * *

Faith Harrington pulled her hair into her hoodie, waiting for the crowd of people around the nearest bar to lessen. Her hands went towards the handles to start it again, but she stopped.

She was so close, only about twenty minutes away. Faith frowned at the gas indicator, only about less than a gallon left. 'Course this would happen!' She thought bitterly as she remembered deciding on driving faster, which had cut time, given the lack of Dalek ships in the air. 'Full tank, my ass!'

She froze as she absently read the logo of the motorcycle.

Bad Wolf.

She looked down at the street, memorizing the rest of the instructions from the walking portion of the directions. She stretched her limbs, steadied her satchel, and started to run.

The determined woman ran down the street, her eyes searching for another motorcycle or another sign of the impending Rose. She stopped, her eyes narrowed at the blonde woman near a electronic store, with a dark leather jacket and a very large gun.

Rose Tyler.

Every part of her being cried in relief, at the pink and yellow gun carrying Savior. Her home growing nearer as she tried to make eye contact at the Doctor's love.

'Oh, I'll kiss that wonderful girl to death!' She thought happily.

Rose's eyes were centered upward, instead of her.

At the Dalek ship.

'Fecking hell!'

Faith started to run towards her.

A high pitched whirl started to come closer.

'Fewmoresteps!'

Harsh force of wind, protective bubble, a hard landing.

13 seconds had passed by between those events. And it had made all the difference.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Blink.

Blink.

She felt memorized by the large bubble encasing her. All its shimmering glory.

It fell away, leaving behind a very confused Faith, her hand quickly flew to her neck.

A blue glowing amulet.

Eyes widen in shock.

She wanted to look away, her eyes instead started to focus on her surroundings. Her back was to a brick wall, her eyes felt tired.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear_

_Someone else is pulling at the strings!_

Shouting, panicked people.

_Something terrible is going down_

_Through the entire town_

_Wreaking anarchy and all it brings!_

She felt the aches again as she stood up from the concrete.

Her eyes locked on the sky.

_I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all_

"Again?" She rhetorically questioned. "Why again?"

_I curse the name, the one behind it all…_

"Damn you dirty Daleks!"

Another shot rang out from the Dalek war ship, directly on Faith.

Stray thoughts appeared in her mind, lazy days when she and her husband enjoyed on the island; her acting as an instructor to the archery newcomers; the Doctor, thanking her.

_Discord, whatever did we do,_

_to make you take our world away?_

The bubble covered her fully, her eyes taking notice as to how a white light shot out of the amulet, all in the matter of milliseconds.

She felt the pressure of the oncoming bolt, and watched in awe as it was redirected around her, an unfortunate eye inside the storm.

_Discord, are we your prey alone_

_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

She can't get the music in her mind to stop, as much as she sorta wanted it to. Even if her Doctor voice hadn't appeared in a while, she can't think of her experiences as one big TV spectacular, with the backing pop music soundtrack. Not again.

The bubble/pocket disappeared, just as the Dalek ship flew onward, on to successfully kill more humans.

Faith felt cold, hugging her mid-section, despite her light blue sweater that she swore to herself that she had no memory of buying.

It's true then, this was the day where whole universes are at risk, her worlds, the family that she forged over the years, and where the Doctor had to be, for his Rose was looking for him.

His Defender of the Earth, the name that kept him fighting, she was here, in those clothes, with the giant universe punching gun.

And that meant for the blonde survivor that she had to move, to find Donna or Sarah Jane, as quickly as she could.

Because one little blonde may not be important in the grand scheme of things, but she's important in her own right. She's a survivor, she changed from what was expected of her, she took a road well worn by others, but she made it her own.

And since Rose had not appeared when the ship shot down a second time, Faith had to move to find another way of getting home to her family.

She took two steps, until a small blue dot appeared. Enlarging by the milliseconds until it formed a portal. The swirling blue portal from before, a different time when Faith met the Doctor and Rose in the flesh.

Hope flared up inside of her, Faith hesitantly walked closer towards it.

The bubble appeared in an instant, surprising her, and in a slip second, she found herself sucked into the portal.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Rose Tyler skidded to a stop, her body still hopped up on adrenaline, as the portal disappeared before her eyes, too late to stop her friend from going inside.

She looked back at the Dimensional gun, at the timeline of the one Faith Harrington. One of her best mates, one of the only people in the world that can truly understand her, in almost every way.

It was dangerously shorter than she liked it to be.

She sighed, realizing her little side trip was fruitless. Even if she had caught her in time, it wasn't like she would be the same girl she'd called a best friend.

She looked around in the sky for any sight of the ships, then made her way out of the alley.

* * *

Any and all references I've made pertaining to Doctor Who can be found on the TARDIS wiki.

I especially recommend going to the Big Finish website to find Lucie Miller's adventures with the Eight Doctor, they'll make you laugh, and cry, and a whole lot of other emotions. And technically, for the fact finding type, she's the longest spanning companion post 2005, in terms of episodes as well. Though, I think Clara might usurp that narrow achievement soon.

For any more of wonderful stories with the great and the good OC companions, might I recommend checking Best and Brightest of OC companions, a community page with a wide varity of different companions, different adventure ones. I happen to know that they don't mind suggestions, especially from the creator of the community page.

Songs used/playlist option:

Angels - Within Temptations

Panic station - Muse

Discord- Eurobeat Brony (cover by The Living Tombstone)

Date posted: 7/14/15


End file.
